<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SEO TECH has an immediate administrative position available to hire... by citrusyuz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744882">SEO TECH has an immediate administrative position available to hire...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusyuz/pseuds/citrusyuz'>citrusyuz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, CEO changbin, M/M, journalist hyunjin, minsung if you squint very very hard, secretary felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusyuz/pseuds/citrusyuz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SEO TECH has an immediate administrative position available to hire in NewTokyo, District 028</p><p>Interested candidates should send resumes and a cover letter. Please put ‘SECRETARY II - SEO TECH D028' in the subject line. No phone calls will be accepted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SEO TECH has an immediate administrative position available to hire...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>SEO TECH</b> has an immediate administrative position available to hire in <b>NewTokyo, District 028</b></p><p><b>Required Education</b>:</p><p>Lee Felix must have a minimum of 2 years previous experience working in a similar field involving expertise in dealing with pesky business partners and annoying administrative workers like the ones who actively enjoy wasting Mr.Seo’s time on a daily. </p><p>
  <b>Job Description Summary:</b>
</p><p>Lee Felix will be under the position of Secretary II and will assist Seo Changbin though his exceptionally mundane day to day administrative tasks (aside the potential visits from notorious problem child, Han Jisung; heir to HAN INC, Bang Christaopher Chan; CEO and co-owner of SKZ INC, and Hwang Hyunjin; Seo Changbin’s alleged <strike>boytoy</strike> boyfriend and a well known gossip column writer.) </p><p>Lee Felix will also be expected to maintain Seo Changbin’s agenda, assist in planning appointments, reserve temporary space assignments, and acquire miscellaneous types of facility services in the event Seo Changbin feels the sudden and unexplainable urge to schedule an unplanned business trip on the beachy shores of District 529 with Hwang Hyunjin.</p><p>
  <b>Functional Area – Administrative Support:</b>
</p><p>The following knowledge and skills are not all inclusive, but are indicative of the requirements for contractor personnel:</p>
<ul>
<li>Lee Felix must provide a primary contact and point of service for exceptionally daft SEO TECH employees and ‘unexpected’ visitors by the name of Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chistopher Chan, and Han Jisung.</li>
<li>Lee Felix must interact with visitors in a manner that is kind and friendly and should build positive relationships with said visitors <strike>as he does</strike>.</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>Lee Felix is expected to assist business partners, namely Kim Seungmin; CFO of SKZ INC, in defining his <strike>regular</strike> service and reservation <strike>demands</strike> needs. </li>
<li>Lee Felix is expected to socialize with business partners and build positive relationships (by partaking in Kim Seungmin’s conversations about Hwang Hyunjin who waltzes into Seo Changbin’s office far too often for each visit to only cover interviews about SEO TECH. Lee Felix, from these conversations, learns that Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Seungmin are best friends and that Seo Changbin and Hwang Hyunjin are <b>not</b> a <em>thing</em> but have been dancing around each other like butterflies since highschool.)</li>
<li>Lee Felix should manage the space reservations system and requests for conference and training spaces. Such activity may be used as an excuse in the event that he is awkwardly left alone in the lobby with Hwang Hyunjin (who turns out to be nothing but sweet, unlike the gossip papers he writes, as the two of them walk back up to the 39th floor where Seo Changbin’s office resides).</li>
<li>Lee Felix should act as point of contact in regards to the management of special events ranging from board meetings to Seo Changbin’s disaster of a Valentine’s Day date-not-date scheduled with none other than Hwang Hyunjin (whom Lee Felix had been forced to interact with prior to insure all parties arrived at the set location accordingly). </li>
<li>Lee Felix should hold no emotional attachment to any specific co-worker and does not feel anything as he watches Seo Changbin and Hwang Hyunjin’s date-not-date unfold.</li>
<li>Lee Felix is required to physically coordinate special event set-ups (like a fancy reservation for two at the expensive restaurant overlooking NewTokyo) and logistical support services (something like a soft pat on the back and a couple bottles of wine, should Seo Changbin’s date turn south in the same way that it did). </li>
<li>Lee Felix must aid Seo Changbin should the other need transportation <strike>from a failed date to his expensive condo.</strike>
</li>
<li>Lee Felix must not stay long <strike>enough that he begins to realize that he may have “caught feelings” for any person on the Valentines date-not-date. </strike>
</li>
<li><strike>Lee Felix is required to tuck in a drunk Seo Changbin who tearfully rambles about a certain gossip writer.</strike></li>
<li>Lee Felix will also be in charge of the management of building operations and facilities services requests between clients and other agencies when Seo Changbin is too hungover and heartbroken to function like a proper boss.</li>
<li>Lee Felix must maintain a daily report of upcoming events for the following business day even if Seo Changbin breaks down in tears while clutching the <strike>stupidly expensive</strike> watch Hwang Hyunjin had gifted him “as a friend” weeks prior. </li>
<li>Lee Felix must receive and dispatch daily trouble calls from distressed SEO TECH employees for services related to building operations (repair, housekeeping, elevators, safety, etc.) and a boss who refuses to take a proper lunch break despite being removed from his office by none other than Lee Felix.</li>
<li>Lee Felix must maintain reports detailing activities, trends, and complaints from Han Jisung (who doesn’t even work at SEO TECH) regarding Seo Changbin’s unhealthy habit of “shoving problems under the rug” and that “cute guy from the marketing team three floors below who’s smile makes my (Han Jisung’s) heart quake”.</li>
<li>Lee Felix is in charge of the management of logistical requirements related to internal / external employee moves; event management; sign management; furniture moves and repairs; telephonic and computer relocation; and the relocation of desperate Hwang Hyunjins who refuse to leave the front desk carrying with him demands to see Seo Changbin (whom has not been back to his office since last week after a <strike>large</strike> small argument with Lee Felix regarding Seo Changbin’s health, relationships, and emotional constipation).</li>
<li>Lee Felix should maintain a working knowledge of the building layout and general information related to business centers and their functions should he need to pull Hwang Hyunjin aside for a conversation regarding Lee Felix’s boss <strike>who he no longer considers just a boss</strike> and his boss’s confusing relationship with Hwang Hyunjin. </li>
<li>Lee Felix is required to initiate contact and monitor responses related for delivery of paper, furniture, shuttle services, and other related delivery/labor requirements to floor 39 (like the tissue papers that he sets next to the high-strung and stressed Hwang Hyunjin).</li>
<li>Lee Felix must provide conference and event support should his newfound friend Hwang Hyunjin need it following a heartfelt confession to Lee Felix about Seo Changbin. (Lee Felix, rightfully, is allowed to be confused as to why his stomach flops around in his gut but still directs Hwang Hyunjin in the right direction with a bit of encouragement and relationship advice (in which Lee Felix is not exactly qualified to give out).)</li>
<li>Lee Felix must then operate a registration desk for the conference attendees after Hwang Hyunjin leaves for the day (unless Seo Changbin chooses not to show up for said organized conference. Only then, is Lee Felix allowed to leave his post and attempt to get in contact with his boss Seo Changbin.)</li>
<li>Lee Felix is required to distribute pre-printed literature for meeting attendees (unless Seo Changbin fails to show up for the conference and said conference is canceled because Lee Felix is concerned for his friend’s boss’s well being because despite his boss’s spontaneous ideas, Seo Changbin very rarely misses a meeting). </li>
<li>Lee Felix must operate a temporary message center for conferences (unless the conference is canceled. If such should occur, Lee Felix must act as a temporary message center between Hwang Hyunjin and Seo Changbin who seem to be struggling immensely in regards to their slow-burn romance.)</li>
<li>Lee Felix is required to coordinate requests for reservations and logistical support related to meeting, spaces, training rooms and special events after Seo Changbin and Hwang Hyunjin finally “make up” and announce that they’re dating. </li>
<li><strike>Lee Felix is required to ignore the twisting of his stomach when Seo Changbin and Hwang Hyunjin arrive to their second date (planned by Lee Felix) at the expensive restaurant that overlooks NewTokyo. </strike></li>
<li>Lee Felix may not intrude on Seo Changbin and Hwang Hyunjin’s romantic affairs any longer (a decision made by Lee Felix) and Lee Felix is required to clock out for the day and head home to his empty apartment. </li>
<li>Lee Felix must remain positive even in the face of great sadness.</li>
<li>Lee Felix may not show that he is upset.</li>
<li><strike>Han Jisung notices very quickly. </strike></li>
<li><strike>Han Jisung begins to connect dots. (However, Han Jisung plans very slowly.) </strike></li>
<li><strike>Han Jisung takes three months to pull the right strings.</strike></li>
<li><strike>Han Jisung SHOULD NOT be in charge of damage control.</strike></li>
<li><strike>Lee Felix does not trust Han Jisung one bit when Han Jisung says “Hyunjin and Changbinnie have something to say.”</strike></li>
<li><strike>Lee Felix decides that Han Jisung has some rights</strike></li>
<li><strike>Lee Felix should leave his date-not-date at a restaurant overlooking NewTokyo with a few wrinkles to smooth out but two hands in his own small ones.</strike></li>
</ul><p>Interested candidates should send resumes and a cover letter. Please put <b>‘SECRETARY II - SEO TECH D028'</b> in the subject line. No phone calls will be accepted.</p><p>Job Type: Full-time</p><p>Pay: $55,000.00 - $60,000.00 per year</p><p>Benefits:</p>
<ul>
<li>Health Insurance</li>
<li>Annoying Co-Workers (who don’t actually work at SEO TECH)</li>
<li>Annoying and Emotionally Constipated Bosses</li>
<li><strike>Boss’s Not-Boyfriend Boyfriends</strike></li>
<li><strike>Two Boyfriends </strike></li>
<li><strike>A Found Family for a Lonely Lee Felix</strike></li>
</ul><p>Schedule:</p>
<ul>
<li>Monday to Friday (and occasionally Sundays and Saturdays for not dates with Hwang Hyunjin and Seo Changbin)</li>
</ul><p>Experience:</p>
<ul>
<li>Administrative Support: 1 year (Required)</li>
<li>Customer Service: 1 year (Required)</li>
</ul><p>Location:</p>
<ul>
<li>NewTokyo, District 028 (Required)</li>
</ul><p>Work authorization:</p>
<ul>
<li>District 028 (Required)</li>
</ul><p>Shifts:</p>
<ul>
<li>Morning (Required)</li>
<li>Mid-Day (Required)</li>
<li>Evenings (Optional)</li>
<li>Ungodly Hours of the Night (Optional)</li>
</ul><p>Working Days:</p>
<ul>
<li>Monday (Required)</li>
<li>Tuesday (Required)</li>
<li>Wednesday (Required)</li>
<li>Thursday (Required)</li>
<li>Friday (Required)</li>
<li>Saturday (Optional)</li>
<li>Sundays (Optional)</li>
</ul><p>Typical start time:</p>
<ul>
<li>Whenever Seo Changbin wakes Lee Felix and Hwang Hyunjin for a breakfast in bed.</li>
</ul><p>Typical end time:</p>
<ul>
<li>Whenever Hwang Hyunjin snuggles under the blanket in between Seo Changbin and Lee Felix after a long day at the office. </li>
</ul><p>This Job Is:</p>
<ul>
<li>A “Fair Chance” job (where Lee Felix found a family in the man that stopped to visit the office far too often and the man that Lee Felix was expected to babysit.)</li>
<li>A good job for someone <strike>struggling with the loneliness of living in an unfamiliar city and</strike> in search of long lasting friendships (and a little bit of love).</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wrote this for my creative writing assignment and had a bit too much fun ,,,</p><p>if i can gather enough brain power, i might /actually/ write a version of this for minsung (but with actual writing and not as a job description format)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>